


Good Thoughts

by killerqueenxo



Category: Actor RPF, Ben Hardy - Fandom, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dominant Ben, F/M, Fluff, Language, Light Choking, Light Role-Playing, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueenxo/pseuds/killerqueenxo
Summary: You visit Ben on the set of 'The Woman in White' and there’s just something about his costume that has you wanting more.





	Good Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is not intended to be taken as truth or fact; I do not claim to own Ben Hardy.
> 
> You can also find this work posted to my Tumblr, @killer-queen-xo. Please enjoy.

It was a sin. It had to be. You could not fathom how he walked around all day looking that good without realizing he looked _that good_. Ben looked good in everything though; from the sweatpants he lounged around the flat in to the knitted sweaters he wore on a chilly afternoon to the all black suits he adorned at events. _Everything_ looked good but this was different. There was something particular about the Victorian styled attire he was traipsing about in that had you going weak in the knees.

Ben was beautiful. Of that, you were certain. He was also many other things: smart, talented, witty, strong, kind, funny; everything you wanted in a man and therefore, everything you got. All of these wonderful things that made Ben the love of your life; however, were being slammed to the wayside by the mere thought of him taking you like a common whore while wearing that billowy white shirt that was just so _deliciously_ tucked into those slimming black trousers with his cream colored vest that pulled the entire ensemble together. He looked absolutely decadent and you wanted a taste. Okay, he could definitely stand to lose a few layers should a tryst actually ensue but some of it could stay on, couldn’t it? _Yes, it most certainly could_.

He had invited you out to Belfast to visit him now that filming for _The Woman in White_ was slowly coming to a close. He had spent many a night on the phone with you raving about the picturesque landscapes and the authentic Victorian architecture that within mere minutes of him asking if you wanted to come out, you said yes. How could you not? It was breathtaking; the white sandy beaches that encompassed the cerulean blue ocean and the hills and valleys of green that went on for miles were truly a vision. All of this landscape shrouded the intricate ornate designs of the estates used for filming locations and you were left breathless with how deeply contrasting it all was to the regular hustle and bustle of the London city where you and Ben shared a flat.

Ever the gentleman, Ben had taken care of all travel arrangements and ensured your prompt and safe arrival but now that you were here, you were not entirely sure what to do with yourself. He was being held up for at least the next hour with filming and this is how you now find yourself; teetering on the edge of your seat and clenching your thighs together to quell the pressure that was slowly building in your core. You were looking for anything to distract yourself; the loose thread dangling off the hem of your dress or the dirt road beneath your feet - anything that would distract you from how _perfect_ he looked standing no more than a few feet away. You could make out every detail from where you were sitting; the way the midday sun reflected off of his wind mussed blonde curls or the way he played with his fingers and jutted out his jaw a bit when he was in deep concentration. Every once in awhile, you would be taken by surprise by his boisterous laugh that would ignite a spark behind his pretty green irises and feeling your eyes on him, he would send you a playful wink and a smirk forcing every fiber of your being to flare with desire.

It didn't make a lot of sense at first. What was it about this look that had warmth spreading through every inch of your body? It wasn't as if he was on display; it was the exact opposite. This attire left _everything_ to the imagination because aside from his face and hands, every bit of his skin was covered and hidden away from prying eyes. But, maybe that was it. It wasn't because you had to play a guessing game with yourself on what he looked like underneath it all. No, you already _knew_ what lurked underneath all of those layers. Beneath that ensemble was the taut, tanned, muscular skin that you so desperately wanted to drag your nails down and sink your teeth into.

“Sweetheart!” Ben yells out suddenly.

Pulling you abruptly from your not so decent thoughts, he jogs over and pulls you into a tight embrace. You drop your head onto his shoulder and breathe in the faint scent of lingering cigarette smoke and sandalwood. He places a soft kiss to your temple before pulling back with a smile.

“You looked like you were really deep in thought. Everything okay?”

You duck your head slightly to avoid his penetrating gaze. “Of course! I got lost in my own thoughts for a minute there.”

“Good thoughts?” He asks, eyes sparkling with mirth.

Widening your eyes just a fraction, you give a short laugh. “Yes. Very much so.”

He eyes you carefully, trailing his gaze down your body before resting back on your face. He darts his tongue out briefly to wet his lips before a smirk caresses the corner of his mouth. If you weren’t already flustered, his body language would have you fawning all over him in record time; however, your mind’s perverse thoughts already had you teetering on the edge and based on the way he was eyeing you, he knew _exactly_ what “good thoughts” you had been having.

“Well, it’s a wrap on _The Woman in White_! We’re moving to post!”

“Benny, that’s amazing!” You wrap him back in a hug and place a soft kiss to his cheek. “But, I thought you said they needed you for at least another hour?”

He chuckles softly. “I did say that. An hour ago. You really were deep in thought, weren’t you?”

Dangling yours and his clasped hands in between you both, you shift from your left foot to your right, trying to ward off the embarrassment that was slowly creeping its way through you. A shaky laugh emits from your lips and you wrack your brain for anything to say that will change the flow of conversation before he can ask what you _were_ thinking about.

“So! Uhm, now that you guys are moving to post, how long before you can no longer give me a tour of this beautiful estate?” You ask, turning to look up at the looming building behind you.

His eyes follow the path of yours and seeming to ponder the thought himself, he states, “We could do it now. Get it out of the way, if you want?”

“I think that’s a good idea. We still have some daylight.”

“Sounds like a plan! Let me just go and get out of this costume and then I’ll be all yours.” He turns to leave but you reach out and grasp his hand in yours again, pulling him back to you.

“No! Leave it on! It’ll be fun, like one of those museum tours where everyone who works there dresses up in costume to make the experience seem more real.” You rub the back of your neck awkwardly, realizing how stupid you sound.

“You want me to leave it on?” He asks slowly, raising an eyebrow.

“Mhm!” You squeak out, voice a lot higher than you anticipated.

Ben peers at you for a moment, almost as if trying to determine the inner workings of your mind. He then gives a slight nod and a curt bow. “As the lady so wishes.”

A bright smile flashes across your face and you sweep your hand in a grand gesture towards the estate. “Lead the way, Mr. Hartright!”

“I’m afraid I’m no longer Mr. Hartright after today, love.” He laughs lightly, walking past you and slipping swiftly inside the estate.

“Aww, Benny! You’ll always be Mr. Hartright to me!” You coo softly, following him inside.

==========

You were giggling wildly as you stumbled into a large room off the main hallway. The sound of your laugh reverberates off the walls, forcing you to slap a hand over your mouth to stifle the sound. You turn to Ben wide-eyed, who is casually leaning against the door frame snickering at your antics.

“You get used to that after some time. Besides, it’s not nearly as loud as you think.” It’s all so nonchalant and when his eyes finally move from the painting on the wall to rake over your body instead, you wonder if maybe you two have _finally_ ended up on the same wavelength.

You lower your hand from your mouth and smooth down the front of your dress before turning on your heel to take in the entirety of the room. Various paintings and mirrors of different sizes adorn the walls and there is a table lined with trinkets and baubles beside the bay window. In one corner of the room, there is a reading chair next to a small bookshelf and beside that is another large door that leads into what appears to be a parlor room. The centerpiece of the room; however, is a billiard table that is still in pristine condition with its bright green surface providing the only real burst of color in the room.

The felt is soft and light underneath your fingertips as your trace patterns across it. You feel a soft smile pulling at the corners of your lips when you feel Ben behind you like a looming shadow. You’re not sure when Ben moved from his spot by the door but you can feel the heat radiating from his body and his breath fanning over your neck tickles you ever so slightly sending a soft shiver down your spine. When you turn to meet his gaze, his proximity is a lot closer than you anticipated and you take a step back bumping into the billiard table, effectively trapping you between it and him.

“What do you want, [Y/N]?” He whispers softly and you furrow your brows in confusion. Clicking his tongue, he continues, “Don’t play coy now. I’ve been watching you eye me all day. Those ‘good thoughts’ you were having, what were they?”

Holding his stare, you bite your lip softly. “Well Benny, it has been awhile. _Weeks_ , actually.”

“Mhm?” He hums, trailing a finger down your cheek.

“And you look _so good_ , baby. It would be such a shame if we let this look go to waste.”

“What do you want, [Y/N]?” He says again. It’s not impatience that laces his tone, but _encouragement_.

Feeling suddenly bold, you tug lightly on one of the buckles of his vest and pull him flush against you. He braces his hands on your hips, rubbing soft circles onto your hip bones. You lean forward slightly, nose and lips brushing against his as you whisper, “I want you to fuck me, Ben, looking like a perfect gentleman.”

He searches your eyes for any hint that you may be teasing him. When you hold his gaze, he gives you a smirk in return. “Is that so? Well, a perfect gentleman wouldn’t just _fuck_ a lady, now would he?”

“He would if she wasn’t a lady.”

He falters slightly at your words but is quick to recover. If you weren’t so caught up in your own desire, you may have laughed, but the idea of him being as deep inside of you as he could get was fogging up your mind and you needed him to _get on with it_. “Besides,” you add a bit breathlessly, “I never said _act_ like a perfect gentleman. I just want you to _look_ like one when you fuck me.”

Before the words are fully out of your mouth, his lips are on yours and the force of it steals all the air from your lungs but you can’t find it in you to care because he’s finally touching you and he tastes so good and _you want more_. You swipe your tongue across his bottom lip beckoning him to let you in and when he parts his lips, you brush your tongue across his, humming softly at the familiar taste of cigarettes and a hint of mint.

He moves his lips from yours to trail wet, open mouthed kisses along your jaw to the base of your neck and you tilt your head slightly to the side to allow him more access to your sensitive skin. One of his arms wraps around your waist to pull you closer and he pushes his knee between your legs. The sudden pressure of his thigh coming into contact with your throbbing clit forces a low moan to erupt from your lips and you drop your head back in ecstasy. Instinctively, to garner more friction, you grind your hips down on his thigh and rock yourself against him, chasing your release.

Ben pulls his lips from your neck as he slides his hands down to your hips. His fingers press firmly into your skin while he guides you back and forth across him. Your hands pull at the buckles on his vest and getting the hint, he all but rips the vest from his body, flinging it onto the billiard table behind you. Lifting your head back up to meet his eyes, you pull him in by the collar of his shirt for another searing kiss as your other hand snakes down to palm his growing bulge through the fabric of his trousers. He groans into the kiss before breaking away and resting his forehead on yours.

“That’s it, baby, you gonna cum?” He whispers against your lips as his hands continue their assault on your hips, driving you back and forth, _back and forth_.

You nod weakly in response, not daring to trust your voice. You were so bold, so strong at the start of all of this but after _weeks_ of only imagining what it would be like to have him touch you again, you’re breaking in his grasp and teetering on the precipice of your release, waiting, waiting, _waiting_ to fall head first into the waves of euphoria that only Ben can give you. Your mind is reeling with a million different thoughts as you feel his taut body around you and his firm hands on your hips and he’s whispering filthy things to you as you continue to palm at his hard cock and you feel just like you had originally wanted: _like a common whore_. And it feels so good and oh so right and suddenly, your mind is betraying you with stupid thoughts you know you shouldn’t say out loud but he’s so warm and so good and so firm and before you can catch up with your mind, the words are tumbling from your lips in a long moan as you crash through the waves of your orgasm: _“Fuck, Mr. Hardy!”_

And everything stops.

Your eyes shoot open, instantly locking onto his and the silence is deafening. You’re chastising yourself because _honestly,_ where did _that_ come from? The only faint sound is the mixture of your heavy breathing with his and he’s looking at you in a way you’ve never seen before. You’re certain he’s going to pull away, call you out for being some kind of _freak_ , so you’re a bit taken aback when his hand trails up to your throat and his thumb rubs lightly into the skin of your jaw. His thigh is still pressing against your sensitive clit as he leans forward to ghost his lips against the shell of your ear.

“Say it again,” he whispers simply. You hesitate, blinking rapidly instead, not entirely sure what he’s asking or _why_. The fingers around your throat press a bit harder and the thumb on your jaw pulls at your bottom lip.

“Say it _again_ ,” he commands, a bit louder. “Just like before.”

You flick your tongue against his thumb and his soft groan in your ear pushes you further. Wrapping your lips around him, you moan softly albeit a bit muffled, “Mmm, Mr. Hardy!”

Quicker than you can process, he spins you around, your back now flush against his front as he leans you slightly over the billiard table. “You’d be surprised to know exactly what that does to me, sweetheart.”

You bite back a giggle, choosing to keep your expression stoic. You cast a glance over your shoulder, giving him an oh so innocent look. “Whatever do you mean, Mr. Hardy?”

He scoffs at your faux innocence as he places himself directly behind you, pushing lightly on your back to lean you further over the billiard table before he hikes your dress up over your hips. He slips his fingers beneath the waistband of your underwear and pulls them softly down your legs, letting them fall to the floor. You step out of the pooled article of clothing and you hear the distinct scuff of his foot across the floor, alerting you that he has kicked the fabric to some distant area of the room. You bite your lip in anticipation, knowing full well where you want this to go but not entirely sure what he has planned. He pushes lightly at your right leg silently instructing you to spread your legs apart to accommodate him. Being on full display for him sends a shiver cascading down your spine and you desperately want him to touch you somewhere, _anywhere_.

Ben ghosts his fingers up your thighs before sliding one finger through your slick folds, pushing lightly at your entrance. “You already came but you’re still so _soaked_ , baby. You want more?”

You nod weakly, the side of your face scratching softly against the felt of the table. He moves his finger up and down your folds before pushing fully inside. You jolt forward at the sudden intrusion and his other hand is quick to grasp your hip to hold you in place. He pumps his finger a few times before adding another, slowly stretching you.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you? Such a needy little whore, aren’t you?” His tone is soft but his words are sharp and coupled with the ministrations of his fingers inside you, you can feel the familiar coil in your stomach tightening. “What else do you want?”

“You,” you gasp unable to form any other coherent thought.

His ministrations inside of you are fast and unrelenting by now but he pulls his fingers from you swiftly and brings the same hand sharply down on your ass. A loud _crack_ permeates the air and you yelp as the familiar sting settles on the surface of your skin.

“We’ve established that. Now tell me, what else do you want?”

You groan in frustration, stomping your foot lightly which earns you another smack to your ass. His one hand is still firmly gripping your hip to hold you in place and you can feel the other hovering over the now very tender spot of your ass, waiting to see if another smack is needed.

“ _Please fuck me_ , Mr. Hardy!” You grind out through gritted teeth.

“Good girl,” he coos. “Was that so hard?”

The familiar sound of him shuffling out of his trousers sends a burst of excitement through you and just as you’re about to look over your shoulder to see what’s taking so long, you feel the familiar pressure of his cock sliding into you. You groan out long and loud as he sheaths himself completely inside of you.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so tight!”

“Weeks, Mr. Hardy. Weeks.”

Ben lets out a strained chuckle as he pulls himself out to the tip before slamming back into you. The sound of your moan mixes with his as they echo off the walls and bounce around the room. Placing his hands on your hips, he sets a steady pace of thrusting into you.

“More, Mr. Hardy! Please!” You emit breathlessly. “ _Harder_. _Faster_.”

His fingers dig in to the skin of your hips and you’re certain bruises will form later but the pleasure is too intense to care. He picks up his speed, thrusting into you relentlessly and you clench your walls around him, wanting to feel every inch as he works at pulling another orgasm from your body.

“Yes, yes, yes,” you chant, once again dangling off the edge and careening towards another mind blowing orgasm. “Right there, Mr. Hardy. Don’t stop.”

“You gonna cum again, baby? So soon?” A sharp laugh erupts from him and its tinged with a hint of pride that he fails at hiding. “Feels _that_ good, doesn’t it, whore?”

“Yes, Mr. Hardy! Make me cum. _Please_! WAIT-,” you yell out sharply as he pulls himself from you entirely. “Baby, _please_!”

He spins you back around to face him before he lifts you up to sit on the edge of the billiard table. One arm wraps around your waist to pull you closer and the other is back on your throat, jaw pressed between his thumb and forefinger. Your legs wrap instantly around his hips as he pushes himself back into you.

“That’s it, baby. Feels good, doesn’t it?” He asks, lips ghosting over yours. You nod vigorously in response as the new angle has the head of his cock hitting your sweet spot with each aching thrust. “Taking my cock so good.”

“Yes, Mr. Hardy. Feels so good!”

“You gonna cum?” He asks, and you nod again. “Beg for it. Beg to cum.”

“Please, Mr. Hardy! I want to cum! Can I cum?” You tighten your legs around his waist and you can feel his thrusts becoming erratic, knowing he’ll be following closely behind you.

Between your soft whimpers of _please, please, please_ , his thumb sneaks down and presses firmly on your clit, rubbing fiercely. “Cum for me. _Now_.”

That’s all it takes and you’re suddenly spasming against him, legs shaking uncontrollably as a million lights burst behind your eyes like fireflies on a summer evening. He thrusts one, two, three more times before he lets out a groan, muffled slightly by him burying his head in your shoulder. You can feel his cum line your walls and you clench around his cock, milking him of every drop. He shudders softly at the sensation and you run your fingers through his hair, playing with the loose strands as you both come down softly and sweetly from your highs.

Picking his head up off your shoulder, he places a soft kiss to your lips before pulling out of you with a groan. Your legs shake slightly as you touch back down on the ground and he’s busy tucking himself back into his costume as you search for your underwear. Finding them wrapped slightly around the leg of a chair, you slip them back up your legs and smooth the wrinkles back out of your dress as best you can.

“So, uh,” he begins and you look up to catch his eye. “That was different.”

“Very different,” you mumble. “Not _bad_ different, though, right?”

“Oh! No, no, no, no! Not bad at all!” He chuckles softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

You walk back over to him, slipping your arms around his waist and pecking his lips with a chaste kiss. His hands come up to cup your face and he deepens the kiss, tongue slipping past your lips to massage your own.

“Keep that up and we’ll be going for round two,” you murmur against his lips.

“You’re right,” he laughs, pulling back. “So, period clothing? That’s your thing?”

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be kinkshaming me, _Mr. Hardy_.”

He averts his eyes and his tongue darts out to wet his lips but you can see the familiar blush creeping up his neck. “That’s fair. Well, I guess if we’re going to live out our _good thoughts_ , I’m gonna have to do another period drama.”

“That,” you say, tapping him lightly on the nose, “may be your best idea yet.”

You laugh lightly before pulling him in for another kiss. He smiles against your lips and one of his hands snakes down to squeeze your ass. You push back, swatting him lightly on the chest, before grabbing his hand to lead him out of the room and on to another to _finally_ finish the rest of the tour.


End file.
